User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wikia-ction Season 2: As Below, So Above
Ynkr: Last time, on Total Drama Wikia-ction, the contestants went onto a merry little stroll up a hill covered in snow. On both sides of them, deranged and messed-up Christmas figures and an Elsa attacked them. Eyes made it to the “North Pole” first and started rolling up a snowball for whatever reason. In the end, after being ran ove with said snowball, Grinch was sent hope, sadly. We are down to the final 6, who will win? Who will fall? Find out on this episode of Total. Drama. Wikia-ction! The camera goes to the mess hall where Tkid is sitting by himself. '' '' '' '''Tkid: Damnit, with Grinch gone, I’m an open target! Why does this have to happen?! ' ' ' Noah: Ey, Tkid, come here! Tkid: Wha- oh, what’s up Noah? Noah: I’ve noticed that you have a little problem on your hands, right? Tkid: Yes? Noah: Well, I was thinking that you would like to form an alliance Tkid: Sure, I mean, we have more of the chance of eliminating Eyes! Noah: There’s the thing, I was thinking about excepting Eyes invite to a alliance- Eyes: I’m sorry, what was that? Is Noah so desperate? Noah: Ugh… listen, I was thinking about your offer and I except it… Eyes: Certainly, you can join too, Tkid. Tkid: Erm… okay… 'Tkid: Hmm… knowing Eyes’ habits by now- ' ' ' 'Noah: he’s plotting something. ' ' ' 'Eyes: First step, get rid of the competition. Second Step, get rid of these buffoons. ' ' ' Meanwhile, on the other side of the mess hall. '' '' '' MSV: What’s the plan, Phil? Phil: Do whatever we can to get them eliminated. MSV: Sounds like a simple plan. To simple. We have to do something to the competition, screw them up. Phil: MSV, remember, we aren’t the ones that are here to mess things up! MSV: True… Sierra: Umm… guys? Phil: Yes Sierra? Sierra: they just formed an alliance over there… MSV: WHAT?! Phil: Well, looks like the tables are turned… MSV: They aren’t, we’re equal, we just need to beat their alliance! Phil: Also, what are they doing to our houses?! ''Outside, there is construction going on to the houses. '' '' '' Noah: The fuck? Tkid: Are they gonna tear the houses down? Sierra: They won’t, they’re adding something to it! Phil: Hopefully a hot tub or something… maybe a working kitchen. Eyes: Whatever it is, it has to be awesome… ''At that moment, Ynkr busts into the mess hall, wearing a vampire costume. '' '' '' Ynkr: Good evening- Tkid: It’s 10:00 AM… Ynkr: Ugh… you ruined my character… we have a challenge today, go outside and line up in front of that tunnel over there. ''Ynkr points towards the docks where a stone tunnel is leading into the ground. '' '' '' Sierra: Let me guess, horror-themed challenge? Ynkr: Yep '''Noah: Sweet ' ' ' 'MSV: I’ll crush the contest now! ' ' ' 'Eyes: I do NOT like horror… ' ' ' The camera cuts to the contestants standing outside of the tunnel. '' '' '' Ynkr: Do we have any volunteers to go fir- ''Noah starts heading down the tunnel. '' '' '' Noah: At least give me a flash light… ''A pop-up appears and Noah walks by, unfazed. He walks towards a light at the end of the tunnel, it leads to the SWAG house. '' '' '' Noah: That was it? ''The lights go out as Noah is strapped to a table. The long-nosed mask doctor from Normal Porn for Normal People stands over him. '' '' '' Mask Doctor: I see I have a new patient… Noah: Sup bro Mask Doctor: What Noah: I just said hi… Mask Doctor: You aren’t fazed? Noah: Nah, I’m used to horror… Mask Doctor: Well this isn’t fun, get out of here! ''Noah is unstrapped and he starts walking up stairs, he exits through the destroyed “G”. '' '' '' Ynkr: And Noah has made it through the maze unfazed! Phil: What is the goal exactly? Ynkr: I’ll reveal it later Phil: Ugh… ''MSV starts through the maze and just keeps on walking. The Mask Doctor attempts to grab him but MSV brushes him off and leaves the building. '' '' '' Ynkr: MSV comes through unfazed! ''Ynkr’s phone starts to ring. '' '' '' Ynkr: Huh? '–answers his phone-''' Hello? Santa Claus: hey Ynkr, about last night’s challenge Ynkr: You failed, I know Santa Claus: I know. We were thinking about helping in this challenge- Ynkr: No, you can’t Santa Claus: Oh come on! You have two scares! A pop-up and Mask Doctor! Ynkr: Budget! Santa Claus: You don’t have to pay us! Just put us in there and there will be a REAL challenge! Ynkr: Ugh… fine! Where are you? Santa Claus: Already in there Ynkr: What? How- forget it. Who’s next?! Noah: It’s not actually all that bad, you guys. Ynkr: Wait, Noah, MSV, you both have to go through again, there’s more things in there. MSV: Cool Noah: Alright… The two begin walking through the maze as the holiday figures begin to pop out, Again, they both walk out unfazed. '' '' '' MSV: Still not scary Ynkr: Ah, who wants to go next? Sierra: I will! '''Sierra: Noah said that it wasn’t that bad. ' ' ' Sierra starts walking through as Santa pops out at her. Sierra screams and starts running away. Other figures start chasing after her. '' '' '' Sierra: GET AWAY! ''Sierra is almost to the end when Elsa steps out in front of her. '' '' '' Elsa: Get ready to- ''Sierra runs past screaming. '' '' '' Ynkr: Sierra has made it through! How are you feeling Sierra? Sierra: -gasping for air- Ynkr: She did good, who’s next? ''Phil starts into the tunnel, the camera stays on the group outside. '' '' '' MSV: How was that so scary? Sierra: They chased me! Noah: It’s because you showed reaction to them. Sierra: Still, I’m hoping that others don’t get cha- ''Phil comes screaming out of the same corridor he entered through. '' '' '' Phil: SCREW THAT! Ynkr: Eh, I’ll count that as making it through, how far did you get into there? Phil: Half-way Ynkr: Yeah, that counts next? ''Tkid starts down into the cave, he is shaking and sweating nervously. '' '' '' Tkid: Sierra had to gasp for air, Phil came screaming out the same end… where are the actors? ''Tkid continues on to the “G”. As he gets there, all the holiday figures and Elsa pop out at him. '' '' '' Tkid: Holy be-jesus! Frosty the Snowman –distorted voice-: Come at us, Tkid… '''Tkid: Frosty said my name as clear as day, I hope that all of you watching can tell that I nope’d the fuck out of there… ' ' ' ''Tkid comes out of the same tunnel pale-faced. '' '' '' Ynkr: How far did you get? Tkid: Literally just right before the ending… Ynkr: Ooh, that’s far… Eyes, you’re up. ''Eyes heads into the tunnel and sees all of the holiday figures and Elsa standing there where the slope down stops. He lets out a scream so loud that only dogs can hear it. He turns around and runs back up the slope. '' '' '' Ynkr: So how was it, Eyes? Eyes: F-fuck you… MSV: Wait, do me and Noah get immunity because we made it the whole way without screaming? Noah: Can you take it away from MSV so that I can kick him off? Ynkr: Actually, I forgot to mention the goal of this challenge, or I just didn’t want to say it because people would cheat MSV –nervous-: What is it? Ynkr: Anyone know what’s great about having an audience watch a horror movie or something of that sort? Sierra: Umm… screaming? Ynkr: Exactly, that was the point of this challenge, the person that freaks out the most wins, in this case, Eyes. The two people that freaked out the least are Noah: Oh no MSV: Please don’t let it be! Ynkr: ELIMINATED! Noah & MSV: DAMNIT! Noah: NO! Ynkr: I didn’t want to tell the goal because then people would fake scream… MSV: What about Sierra? She made it all the way through! Ynkr: Yeah but she screamed the whole way through Phil: WORDING! Ynkr: Whatever. Noah, MSV, I will be seeing you on two separate Limo de Losers tonight! ''The camera cuts to Noah and MSV getting onto two separate Limo de Losers. As the two take off, the two limos start attempting to ram each other off of the docks. The camera pans onto Ynkr. '' '' '' Ynkr: We are now down to the final four! Who will take the million? Will The alliances stay stable now that both leaders are gone? Will the Phil and Eyes rivalry last any longer? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wikia-ction! Category:Blog posts